


Mutual Loss

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka, and Croft, in the aftermath of Order 66





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> As ever, I am borrowing Croft from B_Radley. As always, not canon to that 'verse, unless B says so.

She was numb now that she was safe, away from the men that had fought alongside her for so long. All the dead cried out in her dreams, but some called louder than others. As scattered as her grip on the Force was, she couldn't tell if the voices were real, or her pain expressing itself.

The worst was when she heard _him_. Clanmaster. Pain in her lek. Friend. Lover…that was still new enough to make her ache. Her hunt brother, and now… he was likely dead.

That broke Ahsoka into pieces, and she wept until she slept dreamlessly.

+++

She came into his dreams, no matter how hard he worked to burn them away. The man once called Taliesin Croft could not let himself think she had survived. He'd had too many deaths pounded into his soul, taking away the light, leaving him in darkness. 

Perhaps, he was finding glimpses of the light where he was now, but the splashes of _her_ on his senses were enough to break his healing. He would hope for her, for a moment; then, he would remember.

Her name stayed in his litany. Even if the dreams refused to let go of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Blue Moon Revisited (Song For Elvis)](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cowboyjunkies/bluemoonrevisitedsongforelvis.html) and [Dreaming My Dreams With You](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cowboyjunkies/dreamingmydreamswithyou.html) by the Cowboy Junkies


End file.
